Many devices are known in the art to grasp a load structure such as a barrel while it is lifted. Such devices usually include first and second members operatively coupled so as to define a movable claw which is designed to grasp the load. They further include an anchoring member or portion to secure the device to a lift.
A first drawback of known devices for grasping load structure is that they tend to have their anchoring member relatively distanced from the load when attached thereto. This may yield some instability when the load is lifted.
Another drawback of most of such devices from the prior art is that they are tedious to install on the load, requiring in some cases two workers to perform the task.
Also, devices for grasping load structure from the prior art are usually adapted to a load having a predetermined dimension and weight and, as such, are not polyvalent.